The prior art is replete with toy constructions that involve devices that simulate various commercial heavier-than-air craft that involve a rotating blade and are commonly referred to as helicopters. This particular nomenclature however, should not be limiting for, by whatever name the structure is known, so long as it operates in a similar manner, it is to be considered the same.
This invention is an improvement over my invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,752, issued on Apr. 16, 1974, now expired and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In the invention covered by my above referenced patent, the rotor shaft remained in a substantially upright position generally normal to the extent of the fuselage while in flight whereas in the present invention the rotor shaft is oriented forwardly at a predetermined acute angle from verticle to enhance forward movement during flight in addition to other improvements that will become apparent upon reading the description of various embodiments of the present invention provided herein.